parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Monster's New Groove
TopCatFan115's movie spoof of The Emperor's New Groove Cast * Kuzco (Human) - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Kuzco (Llama) - Scooby-Doo * Pacha - Kermit The Frog (The Muppets) * Yzma (Human) - Miss Poogy (The Muppets) * Yzma (Kitten) - Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) * Kronk - Grover (Sesame Street) * Chica - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Chaca - Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies) * Tipo - Robin The Frog (The Muppets) * Kuzco (Baby) - Baby Elmo (Elmo's World) * Theme Song Guy - The Cat in the Hat * 1st Guard - Officer Andrews (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Old Man - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Man for Bride Choosing - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Brides - Kate, Molly, Duffy, Pepper, Tessie and Annie (Annie (1982)) * 2nd Guard - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) * Peasant near Yzma - Crown Polisher (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Announcer for Pacha - Squire (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Angel Kronk - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Devil Kronk - Fungus (Monsters Inc.) * Misty the llama - Amber (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Bucky the squirrel - Sweets (The Trumpet of the Swan) * Jaguars - Wolves (Storks) * Crocodiles - Foosa (Madagascar) * Bees - Bees (The Fearless Four) * Bingo Bird - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Waitress - Impa (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon) * Man giving thumbs up - Shrek * Chef - Toon Mario (Super Mario World) * Birthday singers - Slugs (Flushed Away) * Llamas - Angel Dogs (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * 2 Men at Checkerboard - Stu and Drew Pickles (Rugrats) * Woman with Pinata - Miss Clavel (Madeline (1998)) * Children with Pinata - Madeline and the girls (Madeline (1998)) * Guards - Policemen (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) * Guard in Warthog Form - Hamm (Toy Story) * Guard in Lizard Form - Barney The Dinosaur (Barney & Friends) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Louie (The Trumpet of the Swan) * Guard in Octopus Form - Morizzio (Tom and Jerry Tales) * Guard in Gorilla Form - Zoo Gorilla (Top Cat: The Movie) * Guard in Cow Form - Otis the Cow (Barnyard) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Verne (Over The Hedge) * Kuzco (Bird) - Rocky (Chicken Run) * Kuzco (Whale) - Fish (The Cat in the Hat) * 3rd Guard - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) * Trampoline Owner - Buck (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Chica's Baby - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) * Kronk's Scouts - Ms. Trunchbull's classmates (Matilda (1996)) Scene Index * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 2 - Kermit's Arrival/The Red Monster's Advisor * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 3 - Elmotopia * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 4 - Miss Poogy's Revenge * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Revenge * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 7 - Kermit Returns Home * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Dog! * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Kermit to the Rescue * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 14 - A Dog Alone/Friends, Finally * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Kermit's House * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 17 - Miss Poogy Confronts Elmo/Scooby-Doo * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 19 - Miss Poogy's Sphynx Cat Form * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; My Funny Friend and Me) * The Red Monster's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:TopCatFan115